What if Flying Pigs Ruled the World?
by FuNnY cIdE
Summary: A bored Harry awkaened by the suinlight strolls upon the thought of What if Flying Pigs Ruled the World, hoping to find someone to contemplate this with him, he goes on a mission. A mission to find some as insane as he is. R&R! Really short, and pretty


Disclaimer: I own zip! But the plot…oh wait this story has none…well unless you count Fly-

Deryck-Don't give off the story idea before they even read it stupid

Me: What are you doing here?

Deryck: I'm your muse.

Me: But I don't want a muse!

Deryck: Suck it up butter cup, or I'll get more, or…I'll kill Legolas, and Pippin, and Anakin  * **goes on for 3 hours saying all the names of guys she thinks are hot** *

Me: ALL RIGHT JUST DON"T TOUCH THEM!!!!!!!!!!! * Breaks in to sobs at the thought *

Muse's conscience: _Smooth move asswipe, you made her cry…you're her muse you dolt, you're supposed to make her feel good not bad!_

Deryck: Oh…right…Sorry Laurie, won't kill them.

Me: YAY! Besides you're too hot to stay mad at *winks at Deryck *

A/N: Anyways don't bother saying this is stupid and pointless cause I know it is! It has about as much plot as Britney Spears capability to sing…lol. Anyways, flame if you want, I don't care, I don't see what's the point though.. 

17 year old Harry Potter was sprawled out on his bed at Hogwarts thinking about pretty much anything. How is life was doing, about Sirius dying, and various other things. 'The eggs at breakfast were good this morning, as usual' he thought. He looked around the room, the sun was shinning brightly in, though it was only 6:00 AM. 

"We need some tinfoil to block that blasted sun," he said to himself. So grabbing his invisibility cloak, and the map. He got up from his four poster bed, and walked he short route to the kitchens. He had  memorized the way long ago, when he found out it was an excellent place to hide from filch, and the perfect place to snog his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley(whom he was planning to propose to at Christmas.) 

"Good day Dobby," he said walking in to the kitchens.

"Hello Master Harry, what is Dobby getting' you?" 

"I need some tinfoil…lot's of it," he said.

"Why is Master Harry need'n some tinfoil?"

"Because, I was bored, and I want some tinfoil to cover all the windows in the Gryffindor tower,"

"All right Master Harry Sir."  Dobby soon returned with many rolls of Tinfoil, Harry thanked him and walked back to the tower, he used magic and placed it on all the windows, and by the time it was all done, it was 6:30, and the Gryffindor house was still fast asleep. Harry sat by the common-room fire for a bit, when a thought flew across his mind, 'What if flying pigs took over the world?' he thought. 'I mean what would it be like today, if  little flying fat pink things, that spoke in oinks ruled this earth. Would we still have schools like Hogwarts? Or would we go to a school and learn how to speak piggish. Would we, instead of living in houses, live in pens. Would we bath in mud instead of water. What would we do. It was know 7:00, and the first few Gryffindors were starting there way down to the common-room.

"Hey Lavander!" he called.

"What Harry?"

"What do you think would happen if flying pigs took over the world?" Lavander looked at him weirdly, then left in a hurry. He then asked Hermione but wished he hadn't, as she spent the nest hour lecturing him on how it's imposible. He asked Ron, who said he'd had a few too many bludgers to the head. And so he continued his search, he asked every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, everyone either leaving, laughing, asking if he was feeling all right, or look really uncomfortable. Finally he did the unthinkable, he went and asked Dumbledore in his office.   
  


 "Professor Dumbledrore," he said walking in to his office.

"Yes Harry?"

"What would happen if flying pigs ruled the world?"

"I don't know Harry, I sometimes wonder that myself. I mean, would we still live in houses?"

"I know what you mean! Would we eat compost, or regular food?" The two continued discussing what would happen if flying pigs took over the world for a long time.

"Thank you for answering my question Professor," said Harry as he left the office. He walked back in to the common-room, and suddenly another thought floated across his mind,  'What if rubber duckies ruled the world?'

End Note: See short and stupid, and so pointless it's scary….oh vell!   
  



End file.
